Watching
by MsMoonlight
Summary: Connor watches. Abby notices and her and Sarah decide to play matchmaker. Connor/Becker slash. Don't like, don't read.


**Watching.**

Connor watched him constantly, from the second he had arrived at the ARC but he had been discreet about it.  
"Why are you staring at Becker?" Abby asked him curiously. Apparently not discreet enough. Connor sighed. He was too distracted to see the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"I'll give you three guesses." He answered, turning to look at her. Abby knew he was bisexual and as soon as he had told her his feelings for her changed to take on a more brotherly role. He supposed it was better this way, less awkward.  
"Oh, you like him!" Abby announced, just loud enough for everyone to turn around and look at Connor. He blushed at the intensity of Becker's gaze. Why was he so bothered?  
"Abby!" Connor hissed. "Keep your voice down!" Abby smiled apologetically at him.  
"I'll just leave you to get on with your staring, I mean work," She teased, walking away. As he put his head in his hands and breathed deeply, he didn't notice the smirk Abby gave to Sarah. Sarah grinned and wandered over to Becker. It was her and Abby's plan to make sure the two males got together. They only had to make sure Connor liked Becker back first.  
"What?" Becker said levelly as Sarah grinned at him. "What are you up to now?"  
"Me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and faking an air of innocence.  
"Yes you. I know that look. You're up to something," He answered.  
"Well it's just, now's your chance!" she told him. "Go over there and ask Connor out for a drink or something." He sighed.  
"You heard them Sarah, he likes someone," He answered dejectedly.  
"What makes you so sure that someone isn't you?" She demanded indignantly. Becker had a far too low an opinion of himself when it came to Connor. She could see his reluctance to drop his military mask in front of everyone and sighed.  
"My office?" she offered. He nodded and followed her out of the room.

#

Connor sighed as he watched Becker follow Sarah out of the room.  
"You should ask him out for a drink," Connor jumped out of his skin as Abby appeared out of nowhere.  
"I couldn't," he answered. "It's obvious he likes Sarah. He's not even gay."  
"All them guns and you don't think he's overcompensating for something?" Abby snorted. "You're so naïve sometimes Connor."  
"I'm not naïve!" Connor answered hotly, a blush once again colouring his cheeks.  
"And as for Sarah," Abby continued, ignoring him. "Where did you get the idea he likes her from?"  
"Well, 'cause he talks to her all the time and stuff," Connor shrugged.  
"Connor," Abby sighed exasperated, she felt like she was explaining this to a child. "He took two of his men, loaded guns and a jeep to some random kids house, just so you could get Rex back. Do you really think he'd do that for just anyone?"  
"He was just being a friend Abby," Connor denied, shaking his head. "What could someone as gorgeous and as brave as him see in some scruffy geek like me?" Abby sighed again, she was getting nowhere with Connor. She just hoped Sarah was having more luck with Becker.

#

"What could someone as cute and adorable and clever as Connor see in someone like me?" Becker asked her. "I mean, I bet he thinks I'm all brawn and no brains. And can you really blame him? All I've ever been since I got here was 'Action Man'." Sarah rolled her eyes. Men were so dense sometimes!  
"Well then, if he does think you're all brawn and no brains, shouldn't you at least try and prove him wrong?" Sarah reasoned. "And honestly Becker, he clearly likes you! I mean why else would he blush ever time you looked at him? And why would he wear those stupidly tight skinny jeans around you? And why else go all clumsy around you?"  
"He's clumsy around everyone," Becker argued quietly, Connor couldn't like him, it wasn't possible. He shook his head and left Sarah's office, giving the excuse that he had to sort something out in the armoury. Abby walked in dejectedly.  
"Please tell me you had more luck with Becker than I did with Connor?" She pleaded. Sarah shook her head. "We're going to need help," She told Abby solemnly. Then the pair of them grinned at each other. _Danny._

#

Danny Quinn was sat in his office, bored out of his mind. He had no work to do. Well he did, but those papers Lester wanted didn't count in his head, they were pointless anyway. As he sat there, praying for another anomaly to open, Sarah and Abby bounded into his office, twin grins plastered on their faces. The mischievous look in their eyes was enough to set him on edge.  
"What have you done this time?" he asked them warily.  
"We need your help…" Sarah trailed off mysteriously.

#

Connor had returned to his favourite pastime, Becker-watching. He was sneaking surreptitious glances at the captain around the new locking system he was building in case there was ever a need for an extra one. _'Fail to prepare and prepare to fail'_ his mother had always said. What he didn't know was that Becker was stealing sneaky glances towards the clumsy male over the top of the new security plans he and Danny had come up with that morning. Both men sighed simultaneously, both having identical internal turmoil along the lines of 'I'll never be good enough for him'. Whilst the pair of them we're so absorbed with each other, they didn't notice Danny, Sarah and Abby watching them, trying to figure out a plan to get them together. Several plans had already been discarded as too stupid, too clichéd or too expensive.  
"Okay, I know we were trying for no cliché's," Sarah whispered. "But I think we should just lock them in a room somewhere until they talk about this."  
"Simple, yet effective," Danny conceded with a nod. "But where could we lock them?"  
"I know this may sound harsh," Abby started. "But we should lock them somewhere underground or boarded up or something." Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?" Danny asked the question he and Sarah both wanted the answer to. A feral grin appeared on Abby's face.  
"'Cause Connor is scared of the dark." She told them gleefully.  
"So Becker would have to take care of him!" Sarah whispered, slowly catching on. Abby nodded. Danny looked around for something that could potentially help with their plan and his eyes fell upon the Anomaly Detector.  
"Guy's," he whispered, pointing at the detector. "Fake anomaly in a disused warehouse sound good to anybody else?" The three of them headed off to the security office where they would be able to send a false signal to the detector.

#

Connor was trying to put the pieces together on the new locking system, to him it was just a giant 3D jigsaw but for once he was having trouble with the machinery. Probably the fact that his mind kept wandering to the silent soldier stood mere feet away. Connor sighed heavily, he had to stop getting distracted like this, it was starting to interfere with his work. He shook his head to dispel any unwanted thoughts and tried to continue with what he was supposed to be doing. He leaned over the mechanism to reach some of the parts he needed but ended up leaning too far and with a gasp, landed in a heap on top of what had been the new locking system. He groaned, this would take forever to rebuild from scratch. Becker, however, interpreted this groan entirely differently. His military mask dropped for a moment, allowing shock and worry to show on his face. He rushed over to where Connor was lay.  
"Connor?" He asked. "You okay?" Connor's mouth fell open in shock at the worry written all over Becker's face and for a moment he was rendered speechless. He gathered his thought's and shook his head to concentrate.  
"I'm f-fine." He stuttered out. Becker didn't look too convinced and held out his hand to help the smaller man up. Connor blushed as he took it and the blush deepened when he went flying into Becker's chest at the force the other man pulled him up with. His thought's were travelling around his mind at a dizzying speed and all were centred around the man holding him upright. '_ Oh my god he's holding me up and his hands are so warm and his arms when he pulled me up and he's standing so close and how long have I wanted this?'_ swam around in his head. Their breathing began to get heavier at that point but before either of them could say anything, their attention was drawn to the anomaly detector as an alarm went off. Connor sighed as Becker stepped away.  
"Quinn! Anomaly!" he shouted as Connor walked toward the detector. Becker registered Connor's sigh and blush and smirked slightly, maybe Sarah was right after all. He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about it, he had the anomaly to deal with.  
Danny ran in with a grin plastered across his face, Sarah could have applauded him on his performance. He looked genuinely surprised, like he hadn't been expecting anything. As Connor announced the location of the anomaly, the group split into two jeeps, heading to the site. Abby, Sarah and Danny were ecstatic, their plan was working.

#

"It's in this one!" Connor announced, following the fake signal into one of the row of warehouses.  
"Temple!" Becker yelled, following him. "What did I say about going in without back-up!" The rest of them grinned, they hadn't expected it to go this well. Danny grinned at the Limestone quarry next to the warehouse, he had picked the site well. He backed a truck next to the doors of the warehouse and unloaded the back of the truck, necessarily trapping both Becker and Connor inside the warehouse.  
"Connor! Becker! You alright?" Abby yelled, faking a tone of concern. The three of them heard Connor whimper at the sudden darkness as Becker replied, "Yeah, we're alright."  
"We'll try and get this limestone cleared." Danny yelled to them. "See if you can find another exit." Abby, Sarah and Danny settled themselves outside the warehouse. They'd get Becker and Connor out eventually, they just wanted to give them enough time to sort things out.

#

Becker had heard Connor's whimper as the doorway to the warehouse had suddenly been filled with limestone and they had been left in darkness. He could feel Connor stood by his left arm, shaking.  
"Temple?" he asked. "What's wrong? I don't see an anomaly, wouldn't it give off some sort of light?"  
"Yeah," Connor answered shakily. "That's weird, the detector says we should be standing right in front of it, but that's not why I'm shaking."  
"Then why?" Becker asked, concern leaking into his voice, turning slightly to face where he thought Connor was standing. He felt rather than saw Connor shake his head.  
"No, tell me." he insisted.  
"I'm scared of the dark," Connor said in a small voice. Becker resisted the urge to laugh.  
"The dark?" he asked. "This is the guy who faced off a G-Rex alone and nearly gave everyone else a heart attack?" This dragged up memories for the both of them, but not of the dinosaur, more of the car journey which found Connor sat in Becker's lap. Connor was suddenly glad it was dark, that way Becker couldn't see his blush at the memory. It also meant he couldn't see the blush darken when Becker's right hand found his left and intertwined their fingers. Suddenly Connor felt Becker's face incredibly close to his own and shivered when Becker whispered lowly into his ear.  
"Don't worry Temple, I'll look after you."  
"Connor," he automatically corrected, voice shaking. "Call me C-Connor." He faltered as he felt Becker's breath on his neck and unwittingly his head rolled back, letting a small gasp escape. Becker chuckled darkly and smirked, this was perfect. He had to remember to thank the others for this later, as it was clearly their work. He let his hands slowly trail themselves up Connor's arms.  
"Okay then. Connor." He murmured darkly. "And you may call me Jake." His hands slid over Connor's shoulders to his neck and up so they were cupping his cheeks. He heard Connor whimper again, but this time for an entirely different reason. He leant forward but stopped just before his lips met Connor's, driving Connor insane.  
"Tease." Connor whispered shakily. Becker chuckled once, more before lowering his lips to Connor's. Connor sighed into the kiss bringing his hands up to rest on Becker's chest, the heat seeping through his shirt and onto Connor's hands. Connor shivered. Both of them were so absorbed with kissing each other, they didn't notice the door at the rear of the warehouse creak open slightly, letting a slip of light in and Danny, Abby and Sarah to see them. Abby and Sarah grinned at each other, mission accomplished. Now, who were they going to set up next?

#####################

**Okay so this is my first fic so be brutal, constructive criticism would help loads :)**

Might add another chapter but not too sure just yet.

You know you want to click the nice green review button :)


End file.
